Switch with Me
by IdleZeth
Summary: After an accident, Ryoma Echizen's body got switched with one of his female classmates. How will Echizen continue to be the pillar of support for Seigaku if the present him (or her) is just a newbie in tennis? How are they going to deal with it if the national tournament is just around the corner? (pairing undecided)
1. Chapter 1 - The accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of PoT**

* * *

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri thought her heart would stop when she saw the girl running towards her seat.

"W-what is it Yoko?"

The girl slammed her hands on the desk as her black eyes stared widely at the girl seated in front of her.

"Yuuri, you have to help me!" Yuuri could see the tears forming in Yoko's eyes behind the eyeglasses she was wearing. "C-can I borrow your homework!? I-I forgot to do mine. Please!" Yoko clasped her hands like she was praying to the gods for help instead of Yuuri.

A sigh escaped Yuuri's lips. "Video games again?"

"Don't call it 'video games'. It's MMORPG."

Yuuri rolled her eyes. "Whatever you call it. Where is your homework then?"

"Er, well…" Yoko scratched her head.

"You never learn." Yuuri handed the black-haired girl a blue notebook with a word 'English' on the front, "here."

"You're a life-saver," Yoko hugged her with a smile plaster on her face.

"Next time—"

"I will do my homework!" Yoko cut her short.

"_You always say that."_ she said to herself. Her eyes followed Yoko as she excitedly took her seat to her own desk. Her eyes travelled to her other classmate who was seated behind Yoko. He was busily watching the scenery outside the window. "_What can Echizen find so interesting outside the window?"_

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka's loud voice can he heard all throughout the classroom. "you have no club practice today right? You want to join us after class? There is a new cake shop downtown."

"I'll pass."

"'Why are you like that Echizen? We won the Kanto Regional Tournament yet you don't look happy at all," Horio's eyes narrowed.

"_Ah, right. They just won the Kanto Regional Finals. I saw it. He was really amazing. He's a freshman just like me but he was able to beat that third year from Rikkai Dai. And those moves he used are so cool. How I wish I could do that too."_ Yuuri's thoughts were startled when Echizen's eyes met hers. She did not realize that she was staring intently at Echizen. A red tint appeared on her cheeks as she instantly averted her gaze.

The afternoon went by uneventful and before they knew it, class was already over. Almost always, Yuuri and Yoko would walk home together but today she had to go home alone since Yoko is stuck in an emergency meeting of her art club. It's not a big deal to her but it felt quiet when Yoko is not around.

Yuuri decided to stop by a bookstore on the way home. It was a small store that she usually passed by every afternoon. She went to the cookbook section to check the recipe book her nanny told her about yesterday. As she was looking through the row of books, her eyes were caught by someone wearing a jersey from her school.

"_Echizen?"_

She planned to greet him but she ended hiding herself in the corner and watched Echizen browse through the shelves. Yuuri followed him the moment he left the store.

"_What am I doing!? It's like I'm stalking him!"_ Yuuri sighed as she stood a few feet behind him. They are waiting for the streetlight to turn red before they cross the street.

"Eek!" a loud shriek was heard from a lady in front of her. Everyone turned to where her finger is pointing at. Yuuri was horrified when she saw a boy ran to the street while a car is fast approaching his direction. The car has no sign of stopping as the child remained standing in the middle of the road.

"Look out!" She saw Echizen ran to the boy and pushed him aside.

_Scrrreeeeeech_

"Echizen!" Yuuri heard herself shout his name. The succeeding events happened so fast. Everything around her became blurry. Her surroundings turned pitch black.

* * *

Yuuri slowly opened her eyes. She has to blink several times to get rid of the hazy view and return her eyes to their focus. She looked around her. All she can see is white: from the ceiling to the wall to the floor. Even the side table is white.

"Sweetie, you are awake!"

Yuuri was surprised when a woman in her thirties hugged her. She saw another person inside the room: a man, dressed in monk clothes, who she does not know. _Strange, they all seem relieved to see me yet I can't remember ever seeing them before._

"W-who are you?"

The two persons in the room stared at her dumbfounded.

"Chibisuke, what are you saying?" the man asked her. His eyes remind her of someone but she cannot quite remember who.

"Nanjiro, keep your voice down. He is still confused because of the accident."

_Accident? What accident?_ Yuuri's brows furrowed. She is trying to remember what happened.

Suddenly, the door opened with a bang and several people rushed inside.

_I knew these guys. They are members of the tennis club… but, why are they here?_

"Is it true? Echizen is already awake!?" A guy with a spike hair exclaimed. His eyes are still red from crying. _Wait, did he just said Echizen? What are they talking about?_

"Momo calm down."

_I know that guy. He is Oishi-senpai, the vice-captain of the tennis club. I always see him with the other senpai who resembles a cat. Ah, there he is._

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru rubbed his eyes as he dry his tears.

"We apologize for the intrusion. We will take our leave now."

"But Oishi~, we just got here." Kikumaru pouted.

"Oishi's right. Echizen still needs to rest," a brunette hair and closed eyes commented. _What was his name again? Was it Fuji?_

"Thank you for your concern for my son."

When the door closed, Yuuri was left alone. _She knew the woman, whom she learned is Echizen's mother, must have walked them outside the door. But for some reason, the man, who must be Echizen's father, disappeared too._

Yuuri's eyes widen when she found her reflection in the window. It really is not her: short dark green hair, golden eyes, not matter how she look at it, it's Echizen's reflection she is seeing right now! _This is not happening! _She stared at her hands. The size seemed bigger than before. She felt her chest. _Nothing._ She peeked inside her dress just to be sure. _Flat._

_Wait, Echizen is a boy, then that means—_. Her wide eyes travelled to the portion between her thighs. She swallowed an ample amount of saliva as her hand slowly reached for her pants. She closed her eyes as she pulled the waistline away far enough so she can peek inside. Reluctantly, she opened her other eye. In an instant, her hand released her pants. Her eyes almost popped out as blood drained from her face.

_What the heck!? It's there! It really is there! I haven't seen one in my life and now I have my own—shoot! _She wanted to scream but something was caught up in her throat that was preventing her to utter a word. _What's happening here!? Is this even possible!? Wait, maybe I'm just dreaming! Someone wake me up already! _Her clutch in the blanket on her lap tightened.

A warm hand crept over hers. She was surprised to see Rinko looking lovingly at her. _Oh, she has returned. Since when is she standing there?_ At close proximity, Yuuri can see dark circles around Rinko's eyes. _She must have stayed up to look out for her son._

"Ryoma, it's just like what your senpai said. You better take a rest."

"But I just woke up."

Rinko laughed softly. "You still need some more then."

"Um, how long was I unconscious?"

"Two days." Rinko adjusted the pillow behind Yuuri so she can lie down comfortably.

"W-what happened?"

"It can wait tomorrow," Rinko kissed her son's forehead. "You better sleep now."

Rinko stood up but a hand stopped her.

"What happened to Yuuri Tanaka?"

That night, Yuuri stayed wide awake. Drowsiness seemed to have left her after what she heard. According to Rinko, Yuuri saved Ryoma from being hit by the speeding car. She is currently in a comatose state with no sign of awaking any time soon. Her head was severely injured due to the impact. It was already a miracle that she was able to survive the accident. Based on the police report, the car's brakes failed preventing the car from stopping before it hit her.

_This is not happening. _Yuuri sighed as she looked at Rinko's figure sleeping on the couch. _Who will believe me if I tell them that I'm not Ryoma Echizen? Where is he anyway? Wait. If I'm in his body, does it mean that he is inside mine?_

She decided to look for her body. Echizen's mother mentioned that both of them are in the same hospital. She tiptoed her way out her room as to not to disturb Rinko from her sleep. She wandered around the hallway checking the name plate on each door. After several minutes, she found the one bearing her name on the next floor, three rooms from the stairs.

From the small glass on the wooden door, Yuuri can see herself lying still with bruises all over her face. She cannot see her hair since her head is covered with bandages. She look almost like sleeping but the machine beside her, with all the thin lines moving up and down, reminded her that she is not. She is in a coma and there is a big chance the she may not wake up at all.

_Echizen, are you really in there?_

Her vision became blurry as tears swelled in her eyes.

"Excuse me young man. Are you perhaps Yuuri's friend?" A woman in her sixties called her attention. Her hair strands are all white and her skin is wrinkled with age but her face is very kind.

"Nana."

Yuuri immediately wiped her tears.

The woman was surprised by the when the _boy _called her name.

"Have we met before?"

_Oh shoot! I forgot. I'm inside Echizen's body._

"N-no. Tanaka told me about you. I'm her classmate." She immediately turned to leave. "I-I'll be going now. Good night."

The next day, Yuuri (in Echizen's body) was discharged in the hospital. She remained silent since that morning but her _parents_ didn't seem to mind.

"Welcome home Ryoma-kun!" A teenage girl greeted Yuuri as she entered the house. Yuuri cannot help but stare back at her with expressionless face. She didn't know what to say.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked.

"Um, y-yes. I'm okay. I must be tired. I'm going to my room now." Yuuri smiled at her before she marched straight ahead.

"Ryoma-kun, your room is upstairs," Menno called out when she saw _Ryoma_ walking straight to the kitchen.

"A-ah, I know," Yuuri realized where she is going. She scratched her head, "I-I just need to drink some water."

Menno tilted her head as she watched _Ryoma_ walked to the kitchen.

Yuuri heaved a sigh when she entered _her_ room. It didn't take her that long to find it since Ryoma's name in posted outside the door. The room is simple yet cozy: a bed positioned on the side, a study table on the other side, a television placed in the corner above the shelf and a rag on the floor. Another door was inside which she assume leads to the bathroom.

She lied on the bed by her side and hugged her knees.

_What am I going to do now? I'm in Echizen's body so I guess I should live as him for the time being but I don't even know anything about him. Hn?_

The shelf caught her attention.

_I guess it might help if I can find more information about Echizen._

Sae sat on the floor and browsed through the set of books and magazines.

_These are all about tennis. He sure is a tennis freak but no surprise there. What else is here?_

She found several video tapes of different matches including Echizen's own matches. She picked one and inserted it in the video player inside the room. If her memory serves her right, the jersey Echizen's opponent is wearing is from Hyotei Gakuen.

Yuuri cannot help but kept her eyes remained glued on the screen. _Echizen looked really cool. _She searched around the bed but much to her surprise, she did not found anything. _Wow, he's clean. I thought I would find a porn magazine or two around here. Tennis must be the only thing that has been running on his mind._ She emptied Echizen's bag on the floor and flipped through his notes. _He sure has a nice handwriting, several times better than mine. _Yuuri laughed a little when she saw a doodle of a familiar person added with a pair of fangs and a tail. _This is Mr. Takeguchi alright._ Mr. Takeguchi is their mathematics teacher who is feared by most students in class.

Yuuri felt disappointed. She did not find anything that can help her at all. _I guess I can't expect someone like him to leave a diary or something._

* * *

The next day, Yuuri almost jumped when she felt small feet walking over her tummy.

_Meow_

She came face to face with a Persian cat whose furry tail is playing under her chin.

"Ah~ aren't you adorable?" Yuuri sat up and reached for the cat, "are you perhaps, Echizen's pet cat?" She fondled the cat's head. Its expression is saying that she likes it.

"I almost forgot, I got school today," she placed the cat down the floor and rummage through the closet. All boys' clothes. "Where is my uniform?" Then she saw it, hanging on the wall, the Seigaku boy's uniform. She sighed. "Ah, right. What am I thinking? I'm a boy now."

Yuuri reached for her towel and stood in front of the bathroom door. "_Oh boy, this is going to be tough,"_ Yuuri whispered to herself. _Yuuri, you're a boy now. You don't have to be scared. It's not like you're peeking at anyone. It is your body now._ Yuuri inhaled deep breaths before she entered the bathroom.

After a few minutes

"Aaah!"

Nanjiro almost spilled his tea when he heard Ryoma's voice screaming. He and Menno looked at each other before they ran to Ryoma's room.

"Ryoma-kun, are you alright!?" Menno called out as she knocked on the door.

_No response._

"Ryoma, open the door!" Nanjiro shouted.

_No response._

"Nanako, hurry, get the spare key!"

Menno turned to leave when Ryoma's door opened, revealing _Ryoma_ with a shock expression on his face. He is wearing his uniform but the buttons did not match each other and his hair is flying in all directions.

"What happened to you?"

"Huh?" Yuuri came to her senses. Her face blushed when she saw two pairs of eyes looking at her. "I-I was just— sorry!" She immediately closed the door.

"What was that?"

* * *

Yuuri sat quietly on the breakfast table. She knew the two persons with her are giving her weird stares. She cannot blame them.

_Ding dong_

"Ryoma-kun, Momoshiro-kun is here."

"Eh?"

"Oi, I came to pick you up."

"P-pick me up?" Yuuri's eyes opened wide while looking at Momoshiro.

"What's with that look? Don't make it sound that this is the first time I'm doing this."

"Ah, right. Let's go."

"Hn? Where's your racket?"

"My racket?"

"Echizen, we have tennis practice today… or you're not allowed to play yet?"

"Um, the doctor said I can play now. It's just that—" Momoshiro raised an eyebrow. "N-nothing. I-I'm just going to get my racket. Wait for me okay?" Yuuri ran back to her room.

Momoshiro is already seated in his bicycle when Yuuri came down. She sat on the back and held on his uniform waiting for him to manoeuvre the bike.

"If you're going to hold my uniform like that, it will get torn," Momoshiro pulled her hands around his waist, "hold here."

"O-okay," Yuuri can feel her face heating up as her face came closer at Momoshiro's back.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I-I'm good… I guess."

She remained quiet all throughout the trip as Momoshiro kept talking about the happenings in school while Echizen was staying in the hospital. She immediately aligned when they arrived inside the school.

"Echizen, see you in the tennis courts. I have something to check first."

"T-tennis court?"

"Yes tennis court… for the morning practice."

"Morning practice?"

_Smack_

"Ow! Momoshiro-senpai, what was that for!?" Yuuri placed her hand on the part Momoshiro just hit. She could swear she can feel a bump on her head.

"I just thought you need some wake up call. You keep repeating what I'm saying and you've been spacing out. And call me Momo."

Yuuri watched as Momoshiro walked away after securing his bike.

"_I'm Ryoma Echizen. I'm Ryoma Echizen. I'm Ryoma Echizen…" _Yuuri continued to chant on her head as she continued to walk to her classroom. She is afraid that she forgets that she is inside Echizen's body and makes a wrong move.

"G-good morning Ryoma-kun." Ryuzaki greeted when Yuuri passed by her on the hallway.

"Ah, good morning Ryuzaki-san." Yuuri replied nonchalantly. She could see Ryuzaki's face flushed into a deeper red. _She looked feverish. Is she alright?_

* * *

At the tennis court

Yuuri found herself staring at the door of the tennis club locker room.

"_I can't do this after all."_ She heaved a sigh. Yuuri turned to leave when she felt an arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Ochibi, you're back nyaa!"

Air refused to enter her lungs as Kikumaru's _hug_ got tighter. She can feel her head getting light.

"Eiji, I think you should let him go now." Oishi sweat drop as he feel sorry for _Echizen_'s state.

Yuuri grasped for air when Kikumaru let go.

"Sorry Ochibi~"

"I-it's fine, senpai." Yuuri answered, still panting.

"Echizen, where are you going?" Oishi called out when Yuuri walked away.

"Back to my class?"

"Eh? But we have morning practice nyaa~"

"Well that's…"

"Come now Ochibi!"

Yuuri cannot escape as Kikumaru pulled her arm while Oishi pushed her back towards the locker room.

"I-I'll just wait for you guys to finish changing first!"

"Now need to be shy. Everyone's waiting."

"WAIT!"

Oishi and Kikumaru remained deaf in Yuuri's plea as they drag her inside.

Yuuri's eyes remained fixed on the floor as she stayed standing in the corner of the room. She's trying real hard not to look up as the other members come in to change. After several minutes, what seemed to be hours, Yuuri was able to finish changing. She felt like she just escaped a lion's den and is now catching her breath.

Yuuri stood outside the court as she watched the other regulars do their morning routine.

"Echizen. What are you doing!?" Coach Ryuzaki's called out to her.

"Eh?"

"Get in here!"

"But I—" _I don't think I can do this. I don't even know how to hold a tennis racket properly._

Coach Ryuzaki glared at her. She crossed her arms as she continues to tap her right foot telling Yuuri to get inside or she might regret it otherwise.

Yuuri took her position on the court. A chill ran down her spine when she saw who her opponent is— it's that scary-looking senpai with a green bandana on his head. _We are just going to do some rally but how am I supposed to do this when I don't even know how this works!?_

Yuuri served first. _Here goes nothing. _She threw the ball in the air just like how she saw Echizen did it and swung her racket to hit it.

"Eh? Where did the ball go?" Yuuri scanned the court but there is no sign of the ball anywhere.

_Thud_

Yuuri felt something hit her head. It bounced to the ground near her feet. Her opponent just stared at her with jaw dropping like she just grew another head.

Dreadful silence filled the tennis court that even the whistle of the wind can be heard.

"Um, I-I'm sorry." Yuuri bowed and bend down to pick the ball, but her foot accidentally kicked it a few feet away from her.

_What did I just do!? Echizen will never have that kind of mistake! _Yuuri sighed. She felt awful. _Ground, I command you, open up and swallow me now!_

"Pfft." Kikumaru is trying his best not to laugh.

"I didn't think Echizen can pull a stunt like that," Inui adjusted his glasses using his middle finger before scribbling something in his notebook.

For her next serve, Yuuri was able to hit the ball but was caught on the net and fell on her side of the court.

The game went on and Yuuri was not able to return any shots Kaido made.

"Coach Ryuzaki, Echizen looks like he is still adjusting. He just got discharge of the hospital after all," Inui said.

"It seems so." Ryuzaki cannot help but felt that something is wrong — very wrong — with Echizen but she shrugged the idea.

In the classroom

Yuuri stared at her now empty seat as she occupy Echizen's desk. She watched her friend Yoko as she continue to be her cheerful self but a sad expression would show on her face every time she would look at her direction or her empty seat.

_Forgive me Yoko. I cannot tell you anything._

"Echizen, how are you feeling? You don't look well during practice." Katsuo asked worriedly.

"Um, I'm okay. Don't worry about me." A small smile crept on Yuuri's face.

Katsuo and Katou looked at each other.

Katou placed his palm on Yuuri's head.

"You're acting weird since this morning."

"I was just thinking of many things."

"That was a very bad performance you got there Echizen. What? Did the accident ruin your playing skills?"

"Horio, shut up!" Tomoka exclaimed.

Yuuri already felt bad on what happened earlier but now, she felt terrible. It's like she failed not only Echizen but the whole tennis club as well.

Right after the afternoon bell rang, Yuuri immediately grabbed her things and ran outside the school.

She was still huffing when she reached Yuuri Tanaka's room. She found no one inside other than her body lying on the bed. She approached the bedside and watched her body breathe silently.

"Echizen, are you really in there? Can you hear me? It's Tanaka, your classmate." Yuuri held her unconscious body's hand. She smiled sadly. "This may sound strange but I'm inside your body now and I don't' think I'm doing a good job living as you. I-I don't know what to do. Please wake up now. I really need your help—"

The warm hand she is holding suddenly squeezed her hand back. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"E-Echizen!?"

* * *

**That's all… for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Echizen wakes up

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of PoT**

* * *

"Echizen!?"

Yuuri called out but the unconscious body's eyes remained closed.

Doctors rushed inside the room after Yuuri called about the patient's sudden condition. She watched as they checked all the vital signs of the patient.

"Can I help you with something?" Yuuri turned to the source of the familiar voice. "Oh, you're the boy from the other night." Nana's gentle eyes peered at the boy.

"I-I was just visiting."

"Are you the guardian?" The doctor cut in their conversation.

"Yes." Nana replied.

"It seems her consciousness is returning. We still need to observe her though but her recovery is faster than we anticipated."

When the doctors left, Yuuri decided to stay and watch over her unconscious body.

"Where did those flowers came from?" Yuuri asked as Nana replaced the flowers on the vase on the bedside.

"These were sent by her brother."

_Nii-san?_

"Did he come to see her yet?"

"Yes. He was here yesterday." A sweet smile appeared on her lips but then, her expression changed like she just saw a ghost. "Yuuri!"

Yuuri turned to the body lying on the bed and saw the person's eyes open.

_Echizen!_

* * *

Echizen stared at the two persons looking his way. One of them is an old lady while the other looks exactly like him. _Why is that?_

He tried to raise his arm but strength seemed to drain from them. He can feel his feet but his energy is not enough to even bend them.

"Who are you?"

Yuuri stood frozen on the spot. She did not know how to respond.

"He's your classmate, Yuuri. Ryoma Echizen." It was Nana who answered for her.

"Ryoma… Echizen? But—"

"Um, Nana, I think the doctor is calling for you."

"Is that so?" Nana hesitated. "Look after Yuuri for me okay?"

Yuuri only nodded.

The two were left alone after Nana walked out of the room.

"Echizen-kun, is that really you?" Yuuri asked as soon as the door closed.

"What are you saying? Of course it's me. Who are you? Why do you look a lot like me?"

"I'm Yuuri Tanaka. We're classmates." Yuuri sighed. She did not know where to start explaining things. "For some reason, I ended inside your body and… you're inside mine."

"I don't have time for jokes."

"It's the truth. Look." Yuuri showed Echizen a mirror. Blood drained from Echizen's face when he saw another person in the mirror. Green round eyes are staring back at him. Strands of brown hair fall to his face. He wanted to snatch the mirror in the other person's hand. "If you still don't believe me, listen to your voice. You sound like a girl."

"But how?"

"I don't know. There was an accident. When I woke up, I'm you."

Echizen remembered the accident she was talking about. Everything played on his mind like a movie playing on his head.

"I feel relieved that you're awake now. It's really hard living as you."

"What? You pretended to be… me!?" Echizen's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you want me to do? It's not like someone will believe me if I tell them that I'm not you."

Echizen stayed silent. He felt like a migraine is kicking in. This must be how Tezuka-buchou always felt.

"Sorry. I—"

"How are you doing?"

"Hn?"

"You said you're pretending as me."

"Well," Yuuri fidgeted.

"Don't do that."

"Eh?"

"I don't fidget like that. It looks stupid."

"Oh." Yuuri returned her hands to her sides. Her shoulders slumped down as she heaved a sigh. "Um, I'm not doing well."

"What do you mean?"

"I can manage in class but…" Yuuri inhaled a deep breath before she continued, "I don't play tennis."

* * *

Yuuri read the notes she wrote down while she sat on the backyard. It contains all information about Echizen. This was all she could get from the conversation she had with him.

Something furry played at her feet followed by a soft 'meow'.

"How are you? So, your name is Karupin." She patted the feline's head.

"Seishounen, care to be defeated again?"

"Not today. I have something to do." Yuuri stood up. _I guess that sounded more of Echizen-kun._ She smiled at herself.

The days rolled by with Yuuri skipping every tennis practice and visiting the hospital where Echizen is confined.

One day, when Yuuri arrived, she saw no one in bed.

"Oh, it's you." She almost jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Echizen, where have you been?"

"To the restroom. Didn't you just see me exited the door?"

"You used the restroom!?"

"What? Is it a crime to use the restroom nowadays?"

"B-but—y-you're—inside—my body!" Horror reflected in Yuuri's face.

"So?"

"Then you saw?"

"Saw what?"

"My—!" Yuuri cheeks grew red. She cannot continue what she wanted to say but her shaking finger pointed at him. He realized what she is referring to. He smirked which made Yuuri blushed further.

"Of course I saw everything. What do you expect?"

"Y-you perv!" Yuuri threw a pillow in Echizen's direction but the latter dodged it.

"Don't tell me you didn't see mine?"

Blood rushed to Yuuri's face.

"Then we're even. It's not like there's anything good to see anyway."

"What did you say?"

"These here," Echizen patted _his_ chest, "are small."

"Don't touch that!"

"Why are you angry? These are mine now." Echizen pointed at _his_ butt "And this—"

"Stop it! Don't want to hear it! I'm still growing you know!" Yuuri cannot do anything but crossed her arms and look the other way. "And since when did you get interested with a girl's figure?"

"I'm just stating my observation." Echizen remembered something when he saw the bag Nana brought for him. "I have a question." Echizen rummage inside the bag. "How do I use this?"

Yuuri turned beet red when she saw a strawberry-designed clothing Echizen is holding.

"T-that's a bra."

"I know, but how do I wear this thing?" Echizen spin it around his fingers like it is a common thing to do.

"Stop that!" She snatched it from his hand. "Wait, you mean you're not wearing this right now?"

"No."

She sighed.

"Take off your shirt."

_After a few tries_

"How can you breathe with this on?" Echizen is feeling uncomfortable with the thing he is wearing around _his_ chest.

"You'll get use to it. Let's see what else you got here." Yuuri started searched the other contents of the bag. "I guess you could figure out everything else in here." But then, she stopped when she saw a pack of something. _Shoot!_ She turned to Echizen. "You. You're not wearing napkins now are you?"

"What for?"

"It's your period today."

"Period? What are you talking about?" Echizen felt a striking pain in his lower stomach. He twisted in his bed in pain. "My stomach… it hurts."

"I think it's dysmenorrhoea."

"Isn't that only for girls?"

"Well, you are a girl now. Wait, I think I saw your medicine for that in the bag."

* * *

Class just finished. Yuuri got _her_ things and ran to the door when a hand stopped her.

"Horio."

"Echizen, where do you think you're going?"

"To the hospital."

"You have been skipping practice." Mizuno pointed out to him.

Yuuri scratched her head, "that's because—"

"Come on." The freshmen trio dragged Yuuri to the court. The moment they arrived, everyone was called out for an announcement.

"Echizen, are you okay now?" Oishi asked.

Yuuri nodded while keeping her head low.

"Everyone, listen. In a few weeks there will be a Junior Invitational Match between Japan and America. In preparation for it, there will be a training camp composing of selected players from schools who participated in the Kanto Regional Tournament. The good news is, as the champion of the tournament, all of our regular members get to join the camp."

Yuuri's eyes widen in shock.

"_This can't be happening."_

* * *

**That's all… for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Be careful what you wish for

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of PoT**

* * *

Light goose bumps trailed his skin as Echizen stared wide-eyed at _his _underwear.

_Blood_

Crimson-colored stain smeared on that cottony thing attached to _his…_ panty. He still finds it hard to think he is wearing a girl's underwear right now. And after seeing the blood on it, for a moment, he thought he had a disease down _there_.

He heaved a sigh. Although Tanaka explained to him about this whole "period" thing, it's easier said than done. He hated it. The uncontrollable gushes he felt every now and then made him restless all day and all night. He lost count of how many times he checked if it's leaking out of his—. He sighed again. It felt weird having that soft thing between his thighs wherever he goes, in addition to the hassle of replacing it from time to time. Not to mention the stomach pain or whatever she calls it that he had yesterday. And if their body will not return to normal soon, he would have to experience this torture every month!

A knock pulled him from his thoughts.

"Echizen, are you alright?" Yuuri's worried voice came from the other side of the door. She figured that Echizen would need help adjusting with what he was going through.

"I'm fine." He replied while standing by the restroom door.

"Can't sleep last night?" Yuuri laughed a little when she saw dark marks under Echizen's eyes.

Echizen ignored her question and sat on _his_ bed. "Why are you here?"

"Hn? You sound irritated. Did something happen?"

"What do you want?" His eyebrows were deeply furrowed.

_I guess his 'period' is getting into him._

"I have a bad news."

"What is it now?"

"A selection camp is coming up. It is for the invitational match between Japan and America."

"And so?"

"I told you, I don't play tennis. I don't think I can pull off this charade there. I think _you_, I mean _I_, should just skip this year. There will be another next year, right?"

Echizen thought for a minute. Next year will be different. Many good players are graduating this year. He just cannot let it pass like that.

"Just go."

"Eh!? You can't be serious. How do you think can I be 'Ryoma Echizen' there?"

"We just have to find a solution to return to our bodies before the camp starts."

"If only it's that easy. I don't even have the slightest idea how we end up like this."

Before Echizen could reply, they were interrupted by light knock followed by Nana's head poking at the door, telling them that the taxi is already waiting for them outside the hospital.

The two kept silent throughout the trip to Yuuri's house to not raise any suspicion from Nana. The taxi stopped in front of a house where the name 'Tanaka' was written in front. It was located only a few blocks from the hospital where both she and Echizen were taken after the accident. According to Yuuri, only she and Nana are living in the house.

"Yuuri, what's wrong?" Nana asked sensing that the girl kept staring at the house as if it was her first time seeing it.

"N-nothing. Tan-Echizen, let's go inside." Echizen (in Yuuri's body) pulled Yuuri inside the house.

"Hey, Echizen, what's the big idea?" Yuuri (in Echizen's body) tried to draw her hand from Echizen's grip as he led her through the front door. "You're Yuuri now."

"Do you expect me to pretend to be you without the slightest idea how? Don't you think you have to at least teach me how to be you?"

"Oh," Yuuri pondered, "you're right."

As Yuuri thought where to start, she started describing every room in the house they passed by until they arrived in her room.

Echizen was surprise to see how spacious it was inside, more than twice the size of his room. On the far side of the wall was a bed which can fit four people. On its right was a sliding glass door, where the balcony was located. In the middle of the room was a small round table with a carpet beneath which, judging from its looks, also serves as the study table, given the books pile on top of it. However, the table was no taller than his knee so a person had to sit on the floor to be able to use it. The other side of the wall was a whole cabinet, which he almost did not recognize because it camouflaged to look like a wall.

The girl rummaged through her things and looking for items which can help Echizen. As she was doing this, she let Echizen browse through her photo albums, explaining as much as she can, the stories behind each of them.

"It's already late. Let's continue this tomorrow." Echizen said when he glanced at the clock.

"You're right. See you at school then."

* * *

The next day

Yuuri was a lot calmer now compared with the first time she saw herself in the mirror. Slowly, she learned to cope up with this nightmare of hers.

"Ryoma-kun, someone is waiting for you outside." Yuuri just came down from _her _room Menno said those. "Hurry. You must not make a girl wait."

'_A girl?'_ There was only one face that came to Yuuri's mind at that moment. _'Why does he have to go all the way here?'_ It's not that she and Echizen live on opposite ways from school but Echizen will have to go out of his way to school if he had gone picking her from _his_ house.

When the girl came to view, Yuuri can see an irritated expression on _her_ face. The way the girl leaned on the wall with her arms crossed was very unlike her.

"What are you doing here, _Tanaka-san_?" Yuuri felt weird calling her own name.

Instead of answering, Echizen only stared at her for a minute before he sighed.

"What have you been doing with this body?"

Yuuri was confused at what Echizen said.

"This body does not even last for two, even one-minute, running."

That morning, Echizen woke up early to take a light jog despite Nana's protest, but much to his surprise, his stamina was not as good as he used to… it was below an average person should have. Nearly close to none. He was not even able reach that far from Yuuri's house but he was already panting really hard.

Although Echizen did not say anything, Yuuri already has the idea of what might happened.

"Sorry if I'm not as athletic as you."

"You seem to be the slacker-type so I will have to watch over you _until we return to normal_." Echizen lowered his voice on the last part of his sentence.

"Eh? But why? I can take care of myself."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not doing this for you. I don't want my body be out of shape just because you stop training."

"But I told you, I don't play tennis or any type of sports."

"I just have to teach you then."

* * *

"Oi, Ehizen!"

They have not gone far yet from Echizen residence when the loud voice of Momo caught the attention of the two.

"Momo-sempai, you don't have your bicycle with you?" Echizen greeted before Yuuri could stop him from saying anything.

Momo was surprised when a girl he does not know greeted him.

"Um, how do you know my name?"

Echizen realized what he just said and tried to think of an excuse, fast.

"I saw you riding one everyday to school."

"Also, she always watched us practice. She must have learned your name there, right _Tanaka-san_?"

"He's right. I'm Yuuri Tanaka, Echizen's classmate. Nice to meet you." The girl bowed lightly.

"The name's Takeshi Momoshiro. Just call me Momo. This is the first time I've seen you with Echizen."

"We bumped to each other on the way here."

Momo eyed the two suspiciously before saying anything.

"I see. Well then, let's go. It's not so bad to walk every once in a while."

The jolly expression of Momoshiro made the two freshmen breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Yuuri!" A girl-classmate suddenly hugged Echizen when he entered their classroom. She cried on his shoulder. "I missed you! You don't have any idea how lonely I was without you."

"Suzuka-san?" The name came out from Echizen's mouth caused the girl to stop crying, instead her eyes stared at him with curiosity.

"_It's Yoko. Call her 'Yoko'._" Yuuri said loud enough for only the two of them to hear.

"Y-Yoko. I'm sorry if I made you worry." Echizen bowed lightly.

"What's happening to you Yuuri? You're so formal all of a sudden. Did the accident affected your head somehow?"

Yuuri pitied Ryoma for their situation. He really looked awkward calling a stranger with their first name.

"I— need to go to the restroom." Echizen ran outside.

"Tanaka-san, wait." Yuuri called after him, but he did not stop.

Echizen continued to run without stopping and entered the comfort room. However, several pairs of eyes followed him as he make his way to the toilet. He can feel their heated gazes but he shrugged them off. He realized his mistake when he saw his reflection in the mirror. A hand suddenly dragged him out of the room.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Yuuri asked when they turned a corner.

"I forgot." Echizen answered casually like it was not a big deal.

"Geez. What kind of girl would use the boy's restroom? I just hope, no one remembers your face there."

* * *

"… almost… there…"

Yuuri stood on her toes as she stretched up her hand for the book she was looking for. She had been spending her break time in the library reading books that may possibly give her a hint on what happened between her and Echizen.

The tip of her fingers brushed to the book's bottom corner which is located on the highest level of the shelf. _Why is Echizen so short!?_ Her _real_ body is no taller than him but still it is frustrating at times like this.

The book was seized by another hand. It was only then that Yuuri realized there was someone standing right behind her.

"Here."

"Fuji-senpai." Fuji smiled down at her. She reached for the book in his hand. "Thank you."

"I didn't know you're into paranormal books."

"Um, yes. Just for a change."

"I can suggest you several good books."

"Really?" Yuuri's eyes sparkle.

Fuji chuckled. "Let's see." He drew a horizontal line along the row of books beside him. In the process, he pulled the books he was looking for.

"Um, Fuji-senpai?"

"Hn?" Fuji cannot see _Echizen_ with all the books stack on his arms. He raised half of the books from _Echizen_'s arms place those in his. "Sorry, it looks like I got too many."

"It's fine. Thank you very much."

The usually closed eyes of Fuji opened in surprise when Echizen flashed him a carefree smile. It was his first time seeing him doing something like that, that for a minute, he thought that the person with him right now is not Echizen but a different person. Now that he thought about it, the Echizen in front of him gives a different air than what he normally has. Echizen is a little… what could be the best word to describe it… 'feminine' perhaps?

"Fuji-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"You keep staring at my face, is there any problem?"

"I was just thinking of something."

Fuji answered while without looking away. On the other hand, Yuuri became a bit conscious on herself knowing that the other's person's gaze was piercing into her.

"I, um, need to go back to class now. Thank you for the books."

Yuuri stood up and stacked a few books that she planned to borrow.

"You're welcome. Let me help you."

Yuuri felt electricity ran through her when she felt Fuji's fingers brushed into hers. She almost let go of the books on her hand by the contact.

"I'm fine. Thank you for the offer though."

Yuuri sighed when she was able to go out of the library. For some reason, she can feel that there was something in Fuji's way of looking at her.

"_Is he suspecting anything?" _

Yuuri recalled her actions. Was she not able to maintain Echizen's character earlier? She was not able to take track of it. She was preoccupied of finding a solution to make them return to their own bodies before the coming selection camp.

* * *

"_What do you think you're doing!?" _

"_How many times do I have to tell that the force should come from your wrist!?" _

"_Move your feet faster!"_

"_You still have much to learn."_

Yuuri lost count how many times Echizen scolded her that afternoon. Even if she was already sinking into _her_ bed, she can still hear his words ringing to her ears.

Echizen literally dragged her to a tennis club after school to teach her tennis. Although her (Echizen's) body really does have enough energy to last hours of training, her mind cannot. She was mentally exhausted from all the events these past days. The weight of having to live as someone she is not is slowly getting into her. And the person she has to be is not just anyone, but someone who bested almost every great tennis player in her grade. She recalled how she dreamed to be like him, but now that her wish came true, she regretted every word of it.

* * *

"Ryoma-kun? Why are you up? You don't have classes today right?"

Ryoma's cousin was surprised to see _him_ earlier than usual_._

"Today is the start of our training camp."

Yuuri answered nonchalantly, almost sounding disappointed. She prayed to every god she could think of that she and Echizen be already returned back to normal before this day comes but apparently, she is still stuck as him.

"Ah, right. I almost forgot." Menno said sounding apologetic.

Something soft grazed Yuuri's foot. There she found Karupin playing around it.

"_Are you trying to cheer me up?"_ Yuuri lightly scratched Karupin's chin, from which the feline 'meowed' in delight. _"Thank you."_

"Echizen-kun!"

Yuuri can hear _her _voice outside. For some reason, Echizen kept coming to _his _house everyday. He kept on insisting to accompany her almost everywhere she went. It's almost like they are—

"Oh, it's that girl again." Menno's face turned to the direction of the front door. "Say, Ryoma-kun, is she your girlfriend?"

But before Yuuri could answer, someone suddenly entered the dining room, "Eh!? Chibisuke already has a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me!?" Nanjiroh, with a grin plastred on his face, head out the door to welcome the unexpected visitor.

Yuuri did not try to stop Ryoma's father thinking that Ryoma would want to at least see him.

Ryoma waited queitly outside his real house, but much to his surprise, the door slammed open only to reveal his father wearing a mischievous smile on his face. The older Echizen suddenly grabbed the girl's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"Hi! I see we haven't met yet. I'm Ryoma's father. You must be my stupid son's girlfriend. Nice to meet you." Nanjiroh studied the girl from head to toe, "my son has good eyes."

Ryoma could feel his fist forming, wanting to land a punch on his father's face because of ridiculous behaviour, but since he is _not_ Ryoma, he prevented himself from doing so. Instead, he just let Nanjiroh finished before saying anything.

"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. I'm not Ryoma-kun's girlfriend. We're just classmates. That's all."

"You're not?" Nanjiroh scratched the back of his nape as he laughed awkwardly for his mistake.

Yuuri, who was watching the scene, cannot believe what she saw.

'_Was that really Ryoma-kun?'_

Yuuri was surprised herself seeing how Ryoma able to act exactly very much like her. Even her mannerism of fidgeting her fingers was there.

'_He can really do anything, can't he?'_ Yuuri whispered to herself, amazed at the boy occupying her body.

* * *

"Are you seeing me off to the training camp?"

Yuuri broke the silence by the time she can see the bus in her field of view.

"What are you saying? I'm coming with you."

"Eh?"

"I got the permission from Coach Ryuzaki. I'll be assisting you during the camp."

"I really wish that you be able to go as you. I'm sorry."

"There is no use crying over spilled milk. Just do your best. You must not let your training go to waste."

Yuuri can feel the pressure of being able to play just like Echizen used to. However, as she remembered the list of students from other school selected to attend, there was one familiar name that caught her attention. She cannot clearly remember his face but she knew it was his name written on the paper.

'_Nii-san.'_

* * *

**That's all… for now**

**(=^.^=)**

A/N: Sorry. It took me forever to update. (=T.T=). Certain events in my life got out of hand and my time for writing was sacrificed. But now that I have lots of free time again, I will update this as frequently as I can.

I also took the liberty correct a few minor mistakes in the first chapter, but yes, the grammatical errors are still there.

Thank you very much for the support of these guys:

the girl from back then: Will Yuuri will end up with someone? I can't say for sure. (Though there is a big chance that she will)

IloveReading: I guess this chapter didn't answer your question. We'll see.

1412Kaishin4869: Sorry for the loooong wait, but here it is.

18: Wow, thank you for the love and support to all my works! I still have much to learn but people like you keep me wanting to improve. Thank you very much.


End file.
